Burned
by babbitrulez
Summary: Just a little something that I typed up since we're on winter break... YES! Anyways... the word "burned" has more than one meaning... Special character cameo! Rated K for lava and cobras... Don't ask, read...


**Burned**

just a fic about getting burned... ;P

No, I do **not** own the totally awesome characters of Kim Possible. That's Disney's place...

* * *

It was feared by all.

All who weren't **strong enough**, that is.

It **towered** over everyone at a **stunning** height of **40 feet**.

The monstrosity was known as...

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling!," a light, airy sounding bell rang out.

**...the rope... IN GYM CLASS...!**

"KP? I... I don't think I can **do** this..."

"**Yes**, you **can**."

"Well... I-I..."

"Baby boy, you better **G**.I.**T**.!"

"What?," Kim and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Get It **Together**...?," Monique explained. It was **obvious**!

"**A**hhh!"

"**O**hhh!"

Well, obvious to **her**, anyways...

"**STOPPABLE**!," Barkin... well... **barked**.

Ron gulped. "Y-**yes**?," he asked, trembling in his arms that were now wrapped tightly around his body.

"ROPE! **NOW**!"

"Y-**yes**... Mr. Barkin, sir." He got up, turned to Kim and Monique, and said, "Wish me **luck**, girls." He tapped his chest twice with his fist, kissed the tips of his now outstretched index and middle fingers, and put the peace sign up in the air. Ron then turned around, walked up to the rope, and slowly lifted his trembling head to see the top of the rope, where the 'Acheivement Bell' hung. He then looked down at the bottom of the rope, where underneath was a small pit filled with large, blue, foam cubes, called the 'Pit of Losers'. Looking forward, Ron then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, jumped up, and flailed his arms around for the nearest object.

He felt his hands grip onto something. Opening his eyes, he found himself three feet off the ground, hanging onto the rope. He wiped the sweat off his brow with one of his hands --the other keeping a tight grip-- as he got a relaxed look on his face and breathed, "Phew..."

"You can **do** it, Ron!"

He turned his head to the source of the encouragement. Who else would it be but Kim Possible, his best friend?

This exclamation gave him newfound strength. He looked up at the bell and got a determined look on his face. Smiling, he quickly and carefully climbed the rope with the swiftness and agility of a monkey.

Right hand. Left foot.

Right foot. Left hand.

Right hand. Left foot.

Right foot. Left hand.

Right hand. Left foot.

Right foot. Left hand.

Right hand. Left foot.

The pattern kept repeating itself until Ron had gotten to the halfway point. 20 feet up.

Ron smiled to himself. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life.

**He looked down.**

Seeing how far off the ground he was made him look slightly greener than usual. His eyes couldn't focus and his brain was sent into a tizzy. Shaking violently, he began slowly sliding down.

Kim, thinking his descent was voluntary, shouted, "Don't give up **now**, Ron! You're so **close**! C'mon! You can **do** it! **Don't give up, Ron!**"

Ron was swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness, but one phrase seemed to reach him. 'Don't give up, Ron!,' he heard.

This made him become fully conscious. By this time, he was at a height of 10 feet, having slid down a quarter of the rope.

"**C'mon**, Ron! I **know** you can do it!"

"Yeah, Ron! Keep it **up**, boy!" Monique had joined her BGFF --Kim-- in rooting for Ron.

Ron smiled, looked up, and got his smile practically slapped off his face by a realization. He grimaced. It was a long way to the top from where he was. He dropped his head in defeat.

"He doesn't think he can do it," Monique whispered to Kim.

Kim frowned at this and furrowed her brow. Then her eyes lit up and the corners of her lips curled up in a grin. She turned to Monique and urgently said, "I have an i-**dea**."

Monique looked at her friend with a questioning gaze. She glanced up and down at the redhead that sat beside her. She shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Fine. **Shoot**."

"Okay. So **here's** the plan..."

While Monique and Kim were discussing Kim's plan, Ron was holding onto the rope as tightly as he could. Sweat began to form on his palms, making them slippery. He began sliding down the rope again. "**Great**. Well. Looks like this is **it**. The Ronman's goin' down," he muttered to himself. He then looked below him as the blue cubes grew closer and closer. "**Literally**..."

"Ron! Watch out for those **cobras**!"

"**Yeah**, Ron! What **Kim** said! You **don'** wanna get bitten by king **cobras**!"

Ron looked down again at the pit of snakes, the last of the blue cubes stretching, lenghthening, and turning a gray-brown color.

"AAAH!," he yelled, jumping up three feet.

"Good. He's going up higher," Kim said quietly.

"Phase 2?"

"**Phase 2**. Ron! Watch **out**! Pit of hot **lava**!"

"Wha?!" Ron looked down. Sure enough, the snakes had begun to melt. Soon, the gray-brown cobras had become red-orange, bubbling lava. He could feel the heat reaching up to him, making him sweat even more. He went higher to avoid it. Finally out of the lava's fiery grasp, he was at the 15 foot point.

"Phase 3?"

"Yup. Would you like to do the **honors**, Monique?"

"I'd be **glad** to. Hey, **Ron**!," Monique shouted. "Three grande sized nacos if you get to the top!"

Ron gasped, pulling himself a little bit higher. "I can't... **do** it...," he mumbled to himself.

"He's only at the **20** point, Kim. What now?"

"Uh..." Kim scanned the room frantically. "Um..." She began wringing her hands until spotting a kid boredly watching Ron on the rope as he ate a banana. "A-**ha**... Ron! **Pit of monkeys**!"

"Huh?" Ron looked down. The lava began to separate into lumps. The lumps became brown and furry. Tails, arms, legs, feet, and hands all sprouted out from them. Then came the heads. They popped up quickly out of the tops of the appendaged lumps complete with eyes, ears mouths, and noses (AN: HEEEEAAADDD, SHOULDERS, KNEES AND TOES! knees and toes...).

"**AAAIIIEEEEYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"** Ron screamed, scampering up the last 20 feet of the rope. Looking down at the pit of monkeys, he pushed himself up a little higher, bumping his head on something hard, causing a ringing noise in his head.

"You **did** it, Ron! You **did** it!," Kim shouted.

Monique and Kim hugged each other and jumped up and down, screaming "He **did** it! He **did** it!" over and over.

Bonnie, on the other hand -- and the other side of the gym, crossed her arms, huffed, and looked away.

"**C'mon**, Bonnie. It's not **that** bad..."

"How did he **do** that?! **I** only got to 15 feet! It should be against some kind of **rule** or something for people to give verbal encouragement like that!"

"But--"

"But **nothing**, Tara!"

Tara sighed and let the brunette fume.

Meanwhile, Ron --still up on the rope, mind you-- was still mulling the revelation over. "I... I **did** it...? I. I **did** it...! **I did it**!" He finally came to a conclusion, deciding to sum it all up in one word. "A-**BOOYAH**!," he shouted, pumping both fists into the air. "Oh, wait a second. **AAHHH**!!" He began to fall, only his legs wrapped around the rope. Quickly uprighting himself, he grabbed onto the rope --with his hands-- for dear life. Ron squashed the side of his face against the rope, scared to fall off and tumble to the certain doom and horrible fate of dying from evil monkeys that only he saw.

He slowed down until his feet were right above the pit. "Oooh. Cool." He jumped off the rope to the edge of the pit, balancing himself out. "Yes! The Ronman does it again!," he said in triumph, lifting his head up high, right...

**...as his pants fell off.**

The entire gym class bursted out in laughter. Well, that is, except for...

-Ron (who hadn't yet noticed),

-Kim (who was grimacing and had smacked the heel of her palm to her forehead),

-Monique (who had done the exact same thing as Kim at the exact same time),

-Tara (who was freaked out since the only boy's underwear she had seen were her little brother's underwear), and

-Mr. Barkin (who... never laughed anyway. unless... Stoppable was hurt or about to be in some way...).

"Does anyone feel a draft?" Ron looked down to see his pants around his ankles, revealing the pink, red-and white-hearted boxers his mother had gotten him for his birthday the year before. He grimaced, quickly pulled up his pants, and ran up the bleachers to hide behind Kim and Monique.

Bonnie's voice rang out over the roaring laughter. "Well, looks like the loser **did** lose something today. His **pants**!"

This remark caused a rise in volume...

"Alright. Quiet **down**, people," Mr. Barkin said.

But the next one caused an abrupt decrease...

"**CEASE**!" The sound reverberated off the walls as it was instantly quiet.

After Mr. Barkin yelled, the gym was silent.

No one dared say a word.

**Bing! Biiiiiiing!! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!**

The bell for next class rang.

"Can I hide behind you guys?"

"Boy, you **do** know you gotta go into a different **locker** room, right?"

"Can't I just, you know, pretend to be a girl?" He raised his voice to a falsetto. "Please?"

"Ron, I--," Kim started. "Oh **no**. **No**, Ron!"

"Pweeeeeaaaase...?" Ron had pulled the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Fine," Kim grumbled. "But **no** peeking!"

"Cross my heart," he said, doing the motion of crossing his heart with an index finger.

"Good."

"Now, **come** on," Monique said.

The two girls grabbed him by the arms and fought through the constant stream of girls to sneak Ron into the girls' locker room.

A few moments after they snuck him in...

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"**BOY**!"

"THAT'S NO **BOY**, THAT'S **RON**!"

"Hey! I feel mildly offended by that..."

"GET **OUT**!!!!!"

"OKAY! Okay..." He ran out of the locker room and sighed. "Looks it's time to go **home** and change..." Ron began walking down the hallway. Right before he got to the door, a PE-clothes-clad Kim ran up to him.

"Sorry 'bout what **happened** back there, Ron."

"Meh. S'okay."

"But **nice** job going that high on the **rope**!"

"I **know**, right?!"

"Now hurry back for lunch next period, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"Alright." Kim turned to leave, quickly pivoted and pecked her friend on the cheek, then ran back down the hall and into the girls' locker room.

Ron touched his face where her lips had touched it and smiled. "Heh. **Cool**. I need to conquer that rope more **often**..." He opened the double doors of the school and ran to his house.

* * *

"**Ronnie**! What **happened** to you?!"

"Nothing, Mom..."

"It doesn't **look** like **'nothing'**!"

Ron sighed. "If you **must** know, I got burned." Seeing the surprised look on his mother's face, he quickly added, "**Emotionally**, of course!"

"Then what are those marks on your hands, legs, and cheek?"

Ron looked at the afore mentioned body parts (well, obviously excluding the cheek, since he had no convenient mirror to look in...) and groaned. "Awww man...! Rope burn..."

* * *

Alright. This was based on my experience in gymnastics when I was 8. ... **Long** time ago... ... The story is now over... ... ... ... ... Now what...? Uh... **Review**! ... **Smile**! ... Uh... ...

-I feel like **I** should be a part of this, **too**...!

**Ron**! What a **pleasant** surprise!

-Yeah...

So, what season are you?

-I am... Uh... **LINE**!

(i mumble to him: three)

-I am third season Ron.

**Coolio**!

-Yup!

So...

-What?

(i smack my forehead) What did you **find** **out** today, Ron...?

-What are you talkin' abo-- **OH**! I found out why KP kissed me...

Yeah... You thought she might've **actually** liked you in that way...! (i smirk and giggle with my StD knowledge that he doesn't have. _it's so **fun** having clueless cute guys aroun-- did i just call him **'cute'**? gosh, i really **am** obsessed..._)

-(is downhearted) Yup... (clueless as to what i was thinking. tee-hee...) But at **least** I got **Rufus**!

...

-What?

... Just **say** your **line**...

-**Okay**, okay, Miss **Snappy**-pants... babbitrulez, out!

**Thank** you...


End file.
